Many Words, Now Few
by FrostMischief
Summary: What happens when the God of Mischief, who relies so much on his voice, loses it? What do the Avengers do with that? I mean, come on, he's not that threatening without that sly mouth of his, so how is this supposed to work out? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_No! This cannot be! I can't stay silent my entire life! How will I cause chaos and get out of mischievous situations without my sly voice?_

Let me explain first before you get overly confused…It started like this…

Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was on his most recent assignment: Track down and capture Loki. He was really close, he could feel it in his bones that Loki was incredibly close and with in his reach.

As Steve Rogers, he weaved his way in and out of a crowd in New York. He kept his eyes focused on his target, the infamous Loki, number one on SHIELDs most wanted list. Steve wasn't one to question orders, so after he was debriefed about the situation he immediately set out for the last know place Loki was seen. Turns out Loki was still around so Steve took his place quiet a few meters away from the raven haired god and followed Loki.

Followed him till Loki turned a corner, Steve had almost missed it. It was a cleverly planned maneuver. Loki had waited till there was a big burly man in the way of Steve's view of him then sharply turned a corner.

_He must know I'm following him…_ Steve thought to himself as he also rounded the corner cautiously just incase Loki had used his magic to set up some diabolical trap. Nothing. Steve went to the end of the alley that he had followed Loki into and looked around. There was Three pathways, right, left, and straight.

_Loki couldn't have gone straight, I would see him if he had. _…Right?

Wrong.

Loki was waiting right next to Steve, he had used his magic to, well, become invisible to sight. A simple trick of bending light to make the things behind Loki appear instead of himself. _Stupid mortals. _Loki thought to himself, they always fall for this simple little trick, it was easy and fun for Loki. He'd usually mess with them and listen to them scream out at "ghosts" making it all more enjoyable. Just not with this one.

Loki wasn't in the mood for someone to be following him around today, especially the super soldier Captain America, well…right now just incredibly strong Steve Rogers.

Steve was spinning in circles in the time that Loki took to think to himself. He _felt_ something. Something strange, like he was being watched. Steve couldn't shake the thought of him, on a mission, being watched by an invisible set of eyes. Who's were they though? He looked around and around, more than three times and couldn't shake the feeling when he told himself: _No one's there Steve, it's just your imagination…no one is there…_

But someone was there, why couldn't Steve see them?

He let out a frustrated "Rrrg!" and chose the left path, going down it quickly with his long stride and quick pace. _I'm wasting my time!_ He told himself angrily, _I lost Loki now! What is the matter with me? I'm not usually like this!_

Loki was now following Steve, very amused at his frustration as Steve reached another street and looked around franticly with a scowl on his face. Eventually Steve gave up and used the cell phone that SHEILD had given him to call in.

Tony answered.

"Helloooo, I'm sorry but I don't buy boy scout cookies." His voice rang out as a pissed off Fury could be heard in the background.

"Stark, I'm not in the mood…" Steve muttered into the phone

"Oh, what happened Sweetheart? Run into some scary big ol'kiddies that you couldn't handle?"

"Enough joking Stark! This is serious!" Steve glared at the ground as he walked back into the alley way from which he came.

Fury could be heard snatching the phone from Tony and bitching him out, foul language, threats and all. It was a few minutes before Fury spat into the phone at Steve, "Rogers! You better have some goddamned good news for my ears or so help me you might as well not come back to base."

Steve recoiled a bit at Fury's harshness at him, "Then I'm not coming back. I'm sorry, but Loki slipped away from me…I'm going to keep looking for him till I can-ARRG!" Then silence on Fury's end as the phone did its little disconnected mbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Fury slammed the phone on the ground and turned back to Stark entertaining himself with Thor's stupidity of the human world. His fury boiled over and started a new cursing episode with Tony before sending him out to find Steve.

* * *

Loki had watched Steve recoil at the words he couldn't quite catch but sounded familiar to the always cranky Director Fury. He didn't know what came over him but something made the gods nose sniffle and he sneezed, messing up his current magic use and making him appear again.

Just in time for Steve to come crashing into Loki in his brisk walk back to the other alleyways.

"ARRG!" A surprised Steve hit Loki rather hard and tripped over his own feet famming himself even more into Loki, knocking both him and the god over to the ground.

"-Get off me! You dim witted, lumbering oaf of a mortal!" Loki squirmed under Steve's massive(compared to Loki)body weight, "You're crushing me!"

"Ah!" Steve rolled off thinking it was some random man, but wait- he said 'mortal'….LOKI.

Loki had gotten up and had his back to Steve for only a split second. Steve was up and ready for Loki.

Loki turned and was muttering? No, saying something softly..a…?

_A Spell! _Steve quickly thought and reacted by sending his hand out to Loki in an attempt to grab his clothes and cover his mouth before he can finish.

Half way through Loki's turn and spell Steve had grabbed him and with a bit too much effort firmly shoved Loki up against the side of a brick building. Loki, half way though a word hit the wall with an "oof!".

A big force of just…well a force, hit Steve like a train and sent him flying back into the opposing wall, leaving a clear Steve shaped indent in the wall. Loki had dropped to the ground in an unusual pain, his face gasping for air as if he didn't have enough.

Steve recovered quickly from the blow of energy and was swiftly upon Loki once more and pulled him up by the front of his clothes. Steve glared at Loki for a second, then the expression was replaced by one of surprise. This man who had always shown a smirk, smile or just pain evil like face was…scared?

_This is too good to be true…is this really Loki?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all you peeps who read the first chapter, thanks so much ^^ I had posted a story before this but I didn't like it so it got x'ed out of the equation. I'm really glad at all the favorites, watches and all. It means a lot^^ **

**Just note: I have no idea if this is going to be a Loki/Steve Rogers one yet, so don't freak out on me(; **

**Enjoy this next chapter, their bound to get longer eventually I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Steve was completely caught off guard to find the face of this over confident god scared. It left Steve shocked and standing there barely gripping Loki's clothes and instead staring at him with his mouth gaping open.

Loki tried as fast as he could to change the look on his face when he felt himself being dragged upwards, but it was too late, Steve had seen his face in the scared shock that it was. Loki then glared at Steve and shoved him away going to make a run for it.

Steve grabbed Loki as he was shoved away and half way came to his senses, still having the scared face burned into his memory. "Where do you think you're going?" Steve demanded of the god. Loki stayed silent and just pushed away from Steve. To no success, Steve held a tight grip on Loki's upper arms as he tried to struggle away, only making Steve even more frustrated. "HEY! I'm talking to you-"

Steve was cut off as the god went into a coughing fit, he let go enough for Loki to double over with a throbbing pain in his gut and a sting in his throat. Loki coughed for what seemed like hours and Steve couldn't help but feeling a bit sorry for the amount of pain Loki seemed to be in…He wasn't Captain America right now though, so…

Steve awkwardly patted Loki's back a little and bent over cautiously to get a little better look at the scene. Loki had his eyes clenched shut and he was clutching his throat like there was something from a horror movie that was trying to eat his flesh. They stood like that for a few minutes till Loki's expression changed to a softer one of simple pain and misery.

Steve made him stand up right, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

He watched carefully as the god tried to speak which seemed to hurt, a lot, just the way Loki's face scrunched up in pain when ever he opened his mouth to insult Steve said that it hurt more than just a cough should. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "….Can you not speak?" Steve looked at him kinda dumbfounded that Loki couldn't speak.

_YES! FINALY YOU DULL, STUPID, INSOLENT MORTAL! _Loki glared at Steve and opened his mouth to try and speak again, only making the sound of nothing and his glare turning into him wincing at the pain it brought to his throat. _Of course I can't speak you stupid mortal…how can you not see that stupid, stupid, stupid! _Loki shoved Steve away and glared hopelessly at the ground starting to get the feel for panic. _What happened…why can I not speak…what am I going to do, with out my voice, how can I…?_

A million things flooded into Loki's mind as Steve stood there and watched with another astonished facial expression. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to keep him from talking himself, _So, Loki can't speak…_ Steve gathered up his wits, and grabbed Loki again, who predictably struggled and tried cursing Steve out which ended in another coughing fit. He also grabbed the phone he had dropped and speed dialed)the only thing Steve had learned to do so far) Fury.

This time Bruce Banner picked up, "Uh..hey."

"Hey Bruce-" Steve was cut off by the sound of Fury cussing out Tony again with more threats to have him disassembled and put in a sixth grade science class room.

Bruce continued to talk, thinking that Steve had purposely paused, "Yeah, uh, it's pretty hectic here if you cant tell…" He talked so quietly below all the yelling that Steve, even with his super soldier powers, found him barely audible.

"Well, when you get a chance, tell Fury and everyone else I found Loki and I have him…I'm bringing him in now." Steve didn't wand to waste time right now, he snapped the phone shut and turned his attention back to Loki, who still had a lot of fight in him and was continuing to struggle against Steve's grip on his arm.

"Hey, come on, stop this. I'm not going to let you get away from me this time." Steve kept his tone firm and sure enough, once again to his surprise Loki stopped what he was doing and _listened_. Is the world coming to and end? Is that why the God of Mischief is actually _obeying_ what Steve Rogers says?

Well, no matter how confusing it is Steve had a job to do. He kept a tight grip on Loki's arm and led him off.

* * *

Loki had been put in the containment cell that was made to keep the Hulk in.

Fury spent at least 20 minutes yelling at Loki, already bent up from Stark and only continuing on his rampage of words. Loki's silence only kept making it worse and worse before agent Barton and Romanov convinced Fury to leave for now seeing as it was clear the silent antagonist was not going to speak to any of kept his gaze even and didn't even attempt to try and talk, he wasn't going to let more of his enemies know he was vulnerable and scared without his voice. He shot a hard glance at Steve who hadn't removed his eyes from the gods face and throat.

Lost in his though Steve wasn't aware that Loki was glaring at him or that Thor was trying to talk with him."Steve?" Thor asked for just about the hundredth time after Tony and Bruce had left to go do whatever smart science things they did. Thor didn't understand their research, neither did Steve. They were meant for strength, not advanced tesseract physics."Steve?" Thor once again.

"...huh?" Steve slowly turned his head keeping his eyes on Loki till the last second when he looked at Thor with a blank look. "what is it?"Thor looked at Steve with an annoyed? No, maybe more like protective look, for Loki? Most likely. Their still brothers after all, it makes sense for Thor to act protective when Steve is standing there staring at his brother with a blank look that can be taken as anything. Steve could see Thor's neck muscles tense up a little before he spoke again, "what happened to Loki?""what do you mean?" Steve might have answered a little too fast for anyone to believe he was innocent, apparently he answered just fast enough for Thor.

Thor being used to Loki's quick replies didn't notice the alarm in Steve's eyes when he breathed out his answer. "Loki, isn't usually quiet...did you do something to him?" his gaze was almost heartbreaking, Steve had come to know Thor as a friend. His eyes right now were so unreadable and...almost menacing.

The emotionally weak Steve Rogers didn't like being glared at by his friend from Asgard. It hurt. A slowly answered this time keeping his face blank unaware that his eyes gave him away. Their soft and fragile gleam made Thor calm down a little on the inside, now sure that whatever this Steve Rogers had to say, he wouldn't lie like Loki. "I didn't do anything to Loki...I just, found him and brought him here..."

* * *

After Steve had looked away from Loki, Loki had turned his gaze on his so called "brother" Thor. He was almost glaring at Steve. Loki then looked back at Steve. _how curious.. _he continued to look back and forth from the two men standing outside of the glass that kept him in. The one known as Steve Rogers looked like he was about to cry. Looking back at Thor, he had softened his gaze and walked over to Steve and patted his back.

Loki scoffed silently in his mind.

_Thor you are so weak! Taking to these mortals like they are your friends, don't you understand they are good for nothing! They were meant to be ruled by me...but, how can I...? Without my voice..._Thor and Steve left with the promises to return to see, and most likely for Thor, to try and talk to Loki was left standing alone in his new little place of residence. He keept his face blank to the cameras that circled around the whole room. He clearly sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly. _I'll have to think of something fast, I will not be confined here without my voice…_

Honestly though, how was Loki supposed to get information out of the mortals that roamed in and out of the room he was locked in, if he didn't have his magnificent voice to manipulate their thoughts to the point of them giving away every thing to him. _Well,_ Loki thought, _Fury would be very easy…_ The man was always trying to brag to Loki, as if Loki was interested, about his "toys" that could do more damage than anything the God had ever felt before. Or so he was told.

Loki scoffed once more, he didn't like Fury…he was a royal pain in the rear, he annoyed Loki. Think about it, the God of Mischief, being annoyed by a mere mortal. How ridiculous it was.

_When I'm king of Midgard, he will surely be the first to be made an example of…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Two chapters in one day, be happy I love the few people that said they like this story, well, I would have continued to post anyway but it still makes me happy that people like it as well^^ **

**Once again, I thank you all, I love you(: **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On and off for a period of just a few days, Fury spent much of his time bugging Loki, yelling, cursing, threatening, you name it: it happened. More than once Fury activated the big red button on the control panel that would make the clamps holding the cage up release. In the end he never did, only to Loki's advantage…

Loki stood there and smiled, it was going to be Fury's 15th visit in a matter of 4 days and Loki was already waiting for him as he faced the door. Every time Nick Fury would come in with his cocky stride and his unamused face, only to leave with a pissed off glare at anything he saw. This time would be different, Loki wouldn't just stand there and listen, even though he really never did listen to what Fury was saying… This time, it was time to get some things from our dear Director Fury.

The door opened with a bing then a wooshing sound. The clicking of boots against the floor followed.

Right on time.

Nick Fury strode in, this time with a rather upset looking face, he glared at Loki and took his usual stance in front of the silent god. Loki raised his eye brows at Fury and smirked slightly at his distress.

Fury frowned, "Wipe that goddamned smile of your face you son of a bitch."

This time Loki had broke out into a full blown smile, taunting the Director. _Why? What ever have I done to anger you this time? _

Of course, Fury, not being able to hear Loki's thoughts, thought that the god was just taunting him and laughing at what had happened earlier. He slammed his fist on the glass, "You sly freakin' monster. How the hell! Did you get out and cause all this!" Fury screamed at Loki.

Loki replied with a confused look, _What? Really, what are you talking about now…_

Before Fury could continue to scream at Loki, Natasha Romanov walked in quickly but stayed at the door. "Director Fury-"

"What!" He turned and glared at her for interrupting him.

"We need you at the control room."

Fury growled and stalked off turning at the last second to Loki, "I'm not done with you! He then turned and left, Natalie following close behind him. The door closed and all was silent, though Loki could tell that something major had happened outside the little room he had grown quiet accustom to.

Just as Loki turned his back to the door it opened again and someone came in. The door had closed by the time Loki has turned his gaze to the person who had entered.

Tall, handsome, patriotic, and in uniform, was the only one who knew the secret that kept the god silent, Steve Rogers. Yet, he wasn't Steve Rogers right now, he was Captain America.

* * *

It was approximately 3:24 am. On a Saturday morning, in the Avengers Air Ship. All was silent, well, mostly silent. In the science room that Tony and Bruce used for all their smart collaborations, Loki's staff, had started to make a faint humming sound. Barely enough for anyone to hear that was in the room.

* * *

3: 36 am.

The Staffs humming noise had grown to a loud "mmmm". It was a mesmerizing sound that put the guards asleep that had been outside the room. The blue energy near the top had started to pulse with light, slowly at first then gaining speed, like adrenaline would if you were under the pressure of a clock ticking down on a bomb…do anything wrong and then…

* * *

4:07 am.

BOOM

A very loud, lighting like crackle went off in the science room then next an explosion. The Ship shook and the people still awake and on the controls were shaken off, good thing Fury had told them to stay stationary in the middle of the Atlantic ocean whilst he was having Loki problems.

* * *

4:03 am.

Tony had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in nights before the explosion went off. He rolled over to his left size and snored soundly, then suddenly he was aware of the ground coming up to meet his face. "nugh!" His head made a quiet thud compared to the loud noise that was emanating from somewhere down the hall. He quickly got up, not the best idea after just hitting your head, his vision went blurry and he swayed and fell onto his ass, missing the bed that was supposed to catch his fall. He closed his eyes and shook himself a little. Getting up again Tony rushed out of his room, and pass some female agents that were picking other guards up. They looked like they had been knocked out.

_No time for decency I suppose!_ Tony thought as he passed them without a shirt and in just some baggy sweat pants. Usually, Tony made it a point to wear nothing while he slept but guessed no one wanted to walk in on that seeing as no one knows how to knock before entering. He slipped past some more agents and got to the door of the science room just as Steve, also shirtless, got there as well. Just in time for another explosion.

Tony had barely seen what was next, a flammable shelf of chemicals had caught fire, which was spreading rapidly. It ignited and let out a deafening BANG. Steve and Tony were both knocked back from being so close to it, they went into a wall. Steve being superhuman, went clean through the wall and stopped when a table took out his legs and he was left with one of his legs up on a table and the rest of him scattered on the floor.

Tony, being human stopped at the wall and fell to the floor rendered unconscious for a few seconds. He came back with a start and freaked out like never before. He was gasping loudly for air and his eyes were wide with panic, he felt another burning sensation on his chest.

Taking a second to come to his full senses after failing his arms widely around him and against his chest he stared down, still wide eyed and breathing heavily to fine he was fine. It hadn't happened again, thank god. It was just the heat from the fire…

He looked around trying to see if anyone else had gotten hit from the explosion, but it was too dusty and smoky to see anything two feet away from himself. He looked to the right as a coughing Steve came out from the human sized hole he had indirectly made in the wall. Steve looked at Tony and held his hand out to get Tony up.

Tony grasped Steve's hand and was pulled up swiftly to a alarmed and worried Steve. "What happened?" He asked in between a cough or two.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Tony shouted over the noise of the crackling glass, chemicals and the roar of the fire. " Do you know if anyone was hurt?"

"No, I don't think so, every one must have been far enough away-" He coughed again and looked in the room where the fire blazed. He stared at it with a hard look till movement from their left made them turn their heads. It was Fury.

"What the hell are you two think you're doing?" He demanded as fully dressed and prepared agents swarmed in from behind him and started putting out the fire with extinguishers. "Get out of here! You're both in the way!" Fury made the gesture for them to move back behind him and glared as well.

Steve complied, following him was Tony. They went back down the hall till it was clear enough to see with out as much burning. Tony hadn't noticed that his eyes were a deep red from the smoke, but, so were Steve's. They were joined by Bruce a few minutes later, he calmly came up to them and started his usual slow conversation "What happened?"

Being a lot quieter back here Tony didn't have to yell this time. "I don't know. I woke up to the noise."

"Me as well" Steve coughed out as he stood up straight and breathing hard a little still from the smoke. He stared at the slowly dimming light from the dying fires that had lit up the room so menacingly, almost spectacularly with all the different colors that the chemicals had made. "Everything must be trashed now.."

Tony's eyes grew wide for a second, "Jarvis?" He called out alarmed.

"Sir?"

Tony sighed with relief, glad he had removed the main frame that he had installed Jarvis into from the science room.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jarvis, just confused."

"On what sir?"

"…On what happened…"

Both men stared at the mess as the smoke cleared and the forms of all the agents and rubble were starting to be seen. It was a mess…The smell of burning wires and cables was thick in the air and so was the smell of chemicals.

_Hopefully none of them are poisonous in a gas form…_

* * *

9:15 am

Loki watched the Captain as the Captain watched Loki. Obviously, it was Captain America who spoke first. "Was that you're doing?"

_Was what? _Loki shot the Captain a questioning glance.

Captain America hardened his gaze, he realized he didn't know Loki well enough to tell if was playing with him or asking a question with his look, so he kept quiet. Loki rolled his eyes and breathed on the glass, making it fog up a lot with the humid air that had been present ever since the explosions had happened. Then the god wrote, backwards for him, but it was rather easy.

"Was what my doing?" It read.

Captain hesitated for a second, trying to rule out which Loki was doing, asking a question he really didn't know the answer to, or playing him up. "…The explosions from earlier this morning" He watched as Loki made the glass fog up more and wrote again in his elegant handwriting.

"How could I? I've been here all morning."

"I don't know how you could have!"

"Then why are you here if you" Loki had to fog up more glass before finishing his sentence, "already knew that I didn't do it?"

"I never said that I-" The Captain grew silent as he looked at Loki's face, he was getting the classical _Really?_ look from Loki. "Okay, so what if I didn't think you did do it. It was caused by your staff so you have to be involved somehow." Did he really just say that? "well, not that I'm saying you're involved, it was probably someone messing with the staff.." Why did he just say that? Was he _defending_ Loki? "I mean.." Captain America gave himself a confused look and stared at the ground, suddenly unable to meet the tricksters gaze.

_Loki is the one doing this right?_ He had to be. _Who else could manipulate someone? Well I guess lots of people but Loki is the one that is most obvious…right?_

Loki tapped the glass to get the Captains attention back on him. Captain America looked up to more words written in fog: "I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

"How can you not? This is obviously you right? I mean…how could it not have been?" the Captain didn't wait for an answer but instead turned sharply and briskly walked out of the room and towards where he knew Tony would be.

"Stark?" He called out as he got back to the destroyed science room, looking around at everything. It was all charred and it smelled horrible.

"Heya Cap. What's up?" Tony was gathering his equipment which was now trying to play hide and seek with him.

"Do you have access to surveillance tapes from this morning?"

"Already checked them. Right Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir" Jarvis's voice rang out from thin air. "I just finished analyzing all that you asked."

"And?" Tony said while picking up another piece of his stuff

"Loki was confined in the holding cell the entire time. No one was in the room or had been tampering with his staff at the time of the explosion, Sir."

Both Tony and Captain America frowned, confused on how this could possibly happen.

"Jarvis," Tony stated feeling stupid he didn't think of it earlier, "Loki is a magical bastard-"

"Better not let Thor hear you say that.." Banner piped up from behind a charred counter, he was picking out things that could potentially still be used still.

"ANYWAY," Tony was clearly annoyed by the whole ordeal now, "He's magical, he could have been chanting some spell while he was there or something."

"Sir, he-"

"But Loki can't speak."

Tony and Bruce whipped around to face the Captain, both had the expressions of utter disbelief and surprise. "What?" They said in sync.

"He cant speak, he messed up a spell or something when I caught him and now it hurts his throat when ever he tries to speak" The hard, defensive Captain America suddenly disappeared and once again the sweet heart Steve Rogers replaced him.

"Are you serious?" Bruce asked calmly. While on the other hand Tony stormed past Steve and ran down the hall to go talk to Fury about the newly gained information on Fury's favorite subject, Loki.

Steve stared after Tony till he disappeared from sight around a corner. Then he thought.

_SHIT, I WASN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE._

* * *

**AN: So, what'd ya think? I'd really like to know(: It would help a lot...**

**Plus, anyone know what the heck happened there? o.o Stuffs exploding, Steve's acting weird...I'm intrigued by my own story XD**

**Probably cause i'm cranking these out at random off the top of my head (Just like I do with my role-plays) but, I think its going really well, Yeah? It is developing nicely, from what I think, and its the longest one yet! Haha more to come next chapter so stay tuned my Lovelies(; **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again my lovelies, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter here. To be honest I ran out of an idea the other day but now it has returned. I hope you all enjoy this and keep reading(:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fury had been yelling at people in the control room when Tony ran up to him, he turned sharply and yelled at Tony as well, his anger has no people filters. "WHAT" Fury demanded.

"Jeeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Tony could tell Fury wanted to hit him across the face at that but he continued before the director could come back with a reply to Tony's horrible joke, "Loki can't speak" He stated bluntly.

"What!" This time Fury sounded more surprised than pissed, "What are you talking about Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "The guy _can't_ speak, simple as that"

Fury stood there for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I want all the Avengers in that room in ten minutes, no exceptions." He turned on his heel and back to his original position he began ordering everyone around with a new found…creepy obsessive happiness, as Tony would call it to Steve and Bruce when he got back to the messy science room.

Ten minutes later, Fury was the last to arrive in the room where Loki was being held. Loki and the Avengers were already waiting in the room, everyone was dead silent. Steve was fairly certain everyone else could hear his heart beat. It was so loud, he hadn't meant to tell…It just slipped out before he realized what he had said.

Fury took his spot right in front of Loki and beamed at him with his obsessive smile, "So…" He started which gained the attention of all the Avengers, "You can't speak" He laughed.

Thor looked at Loki swiftly and boomed out with his deep voice "WHAT?"

Natasha just looked a bit confused and pressed her lips together and kept her eyes on Loki. Clint simply stared at the director.

Bruce and Tony's expressions remained the same, as they already knew. Steve however, was keeping a firm, guilty gaze on the floor. Why do I feel this way…

Loki has stiffened a little and gave Fury a hard gaze that said nothing and when he got the chance of no one looking at him he glanced at Steve and gave him a glare. _I never trusted that mortal, but I would have thought he wasn't going to tell. _He thought angrily. Loki returned his emotionless gaze to Fury as he had just opened his mouth to insult Loki more.

He chuckled as he spoke, "You manipulative bastard, I thought you had just been ignoring me this whole time. Never thought you couldn't actually speak" His voice was taunting Loki, wanting him to make a move and mess up so Fury had the upper hand. Yet Loki remained silent.

The room held this tension in it, it was weird, like the air pressure had suddenly wanted to get heavier in an attempt to crush everyone. Of course they were still stationary in the ocean, it was instead Loki's doing. The God held such a murderous intent towards all of the Avengers and especially Director Fury and Steve.

_If it wasn't for that damn mortal, I would be fine, this is all his fault._ Just being Loki, he hated to blame himself for his mistakes, blaming Steve was the best thing he could do. Then…of course being the one in charge, blaming Fury was a pretty good idea as well. Loki hated that man with a passion.

Since Fury didn't expect a reply this time, he continued to speak. "Now, what the hell did you do this morning, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about you-"

BOOM

Another explosion ripped its way through the inner halls of the ship. This time it was directly in the room that everyone was gathered in. It was bigger than the one this morning and it all happened suddenly without any warning. It had destroyed the control pad for the cage, lucky for Loki the clamps holding the cage up stayed in their locked position refusing to send the god into the icy cold waters that layer beneath him.

Everyone had been knocked over by the force, shrapnel had also found its way into several bodies and objects scattering the room.

Fury had been hit in the leg with some glass, fairly big pieces that jutted out from his flesh. He was clenching his fists and his face held a rather pained expression as one would think it did.

Clint had shield Natasha from the smaller pieces of glass that cut up his face and arms a little. Leaving her fine, besides the fact that Clint had seized the opportunity to throw himself upon her and hug her to death.

Bruce and Tony hadn't been hit at all for when they fell all the glass and metal had projected itself into the glass of the cell that had been behind them.

Steve had gotten some rather nasty cuts on the left side of his face and his left arm. He had been the closer to the explosion than everyone but Thor, and it took it's toll. He was laying on the ground like the rest rolling onto his right side in agony.

Thor, the one that might as well had been right next to the explosion and the one lucky enough to be wearing armor, had been one of the pieces of projectiles himself. He had gone clean through the cells glass, Mjolnir first of course, and shattered two Thor sized holes before stopping on the other side in a Thor-dent, newly made into the wall.

Then Loki, wait...where was Loki? There wasn't anything left in that room of the mischievous god. Almost as if he had never even been there at all.

* * *

Natasha and Clint had carried/dragged Fury to the health room, the medics just about had a heart attack with the way Clint had been lazily letting Fury's head bump against the floor (he was out cold by the time they got there but had some choice words to say when Clint started)

Tony and Bruce had attempted to dislodge Thor from his new seat in the wall, it didn't work out too well though. They had to get some metal bars that were scattered across the room and pry him out. Steve had gotten himself up and insisted he was fine...till he actually looked at his arm. Tony shaved him out and too the health room as well, Bruce had followed and they left Thor on his own. He was fine.

Thor looked at the dent in the wall then his path of distraction and for once, noticed something others didn't. "...Loki?" _where is Loki?_ "brother?" he called out again. To no surprise, no one answered him and he walked around the room again and again calling out Loki's name as if he would magically appear the more he said it. Thor walked down the halls near the room and paid no heed to everyone who gave him a curious glance. Eventually he reached the health room and stuck his head in. "Loki?"

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Tony all looked at him. As if they had rehearsed it, they all thought back and at once (with the exception of Steve and Bruce) "shit!" came out of their mouths and they ran past Thor all going different directions looking for the now lost god.

Natasha had run back to the room and looked around the place. There was a lot of dust that had fallen on the floor now, so she checked for footprints but found that Thor had covered the entire area. She let out a frustrated "grr" and turned around and stalked out. Then entire time Clint was and kept following her.

Bruce had stayed with Steve. _No use in me searching_ he guessed. _Everyone else is already. Probably._ He watched as Thor went around the room calling his brothers name then left and could be heard saying "Loki?" or "Brother?" all the way down the hall.

Tony had gone to his computer and had Jarvis bring up the plot for the entire ship. "Alright Jarvis, start searching for Gods Of Mischief."

"How exactly am I to do that sir?"

"you tell me Jarvis."

"I wish I could sir, but-"

"no buts. I need this guy found, there's no telling what he could do."

"sir, if I might?"

Tony sighs. "what is it?"

"as I was saying earlier till Mr. Rogers had interrupted me, Loki was in his cell at the time of the explosion-"

"what's your point Jarvis?"

"Sir, please, with the new found information if him not being able to talk, from all your encounters with him it seems his speech is the source of how he draws out his magic"

"so, what you're saying is that he can't use magic?"

"precisely sir."

"then how did he get away from us..?"

"Sir, the camera in the room was destroyed in the explosion and all the others were clouded by smoke. I couldn't see him get away but my deduction is that he-"

"just slipped right past us!" Tony slammed his fist against the table. "damn. I could have stopped him"

"you can't blame yourself sir"

"yeah, whatever. Have you started searching yet Jarvis?"

"I have sir. So far is just mess after mess it seems there was 3 more explosions to go along with the one in the holding room. I haven't seen Loki on any of the cameras I have checked yet."

"alright. Keep it up Jarvis, I'm going to the science room to go see if Loki ends up there. He might go back for his staff"

"yes sir."

Tony closes out the plans of the ship and leaves Jarvis to do what he does. He walks up to the science room only to meet disappointment. "damn!" Tony yells, "he's already been here..Jarvis!"

"you called sir?"

"bring up the cameras in this room!"

"what cameras sir? They were taken out this morning"

"DAMNIT!" Tony kicks a half burnt stool across the room. "how does he do this.." he walks out of the room and right into Natasha and Clint. "hey, you get anything?"

"nothing." Natasha scowls. "and you?"

"nada. I just came to see if Loki's staff was still here but it seems he's already been here and long gone."

"Jeeze" Clint comments, "this guy is good. Where could he have even gone?"

"he's definitely still on the ship" Natasha states "we'd know if a copter takes off with him on it."

"I have Jarvis scanning the whole place for him but nothing so far-"

"Sir, a camera just picked up a trace of cloth resembling Loki's. It was in the south end of the ship near the storage level."

"good work Jarvis!"

"let's go!" Natasha starts running off to that area with her gun drawn, Clint on her heels and Tony not that far behind.

_Clever bastard._ Tony thinks, his suit was in the storage area. Not that Loki could get to it. But he still could potentially leave Tony without his Ironman suit if he couldn't reach it before getting hurt.

_Then again, what can the guy do? He doesn't have his magic._

* * *

**Dun dun dun, where in the world did Loki go? Haha that just reminded of of this old computer game called: "Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego" or how ever you spell it :p Any way, there is to be some pictures to be had soon, i hope you guys don't mind that^^ Maybe coming next chapter, I haven't gotten word on them yet o-o**

**Till next time my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I sincerely apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. It took me far too long to get through it, i'm sorry v.v but, I hope you like it(: **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tony had arrived at the storage level right behind Clint and Natasha. However they had sped ahead of him and turned quickly around a corner then into a door right after Tony had lost sight of them. He ran through the door following the two agents footsteps right into the great labyrinth of crates and boxes of who knows what, all stamped with the SHIELD emblem. Tony halted his course not quite remembering where to go to get to his Iron Man suit from this entrance, being as he never used it much and when he did Jarvis was always there to guide him. Having already completely lost Clint and Natasha for good it seemed he decided to wander in the way he _thought_ his suit was.

_Shit,_ he thought, _how am I supposed to find Loki, if I can't even find my suit?_ He stood there and thought for a moment before setting off again, _ Well, I have nothing to lose I suppose...'cept my dignity of getting lost..._ Tony mumbled in coherent words to himself as he continued to turn corners and look for familiar sight, to no avail.

He checked corners and all down his path and back just in case he ran into that mischievous god at any time. Loki didn't have his magic right? So all he had to do was catch him and take him back to the cell-_Oh..._ Tony remembered, _ Thor smashed clean through the cell...it's useless now...so where we hold Loki? _It never occurred to Tony that they could just simply put him in a regular cell seeing as he was dangerous without his magic. _Shit, he probably can't even hold a fist fight._ Tony chuckled to himself at the thought of a defenseless Loki.

Tony came to a three way intersection, he looked up and down to the left and right and went to the middle of the three paths and circled around them then jumped at the sight of red words that hadn't been there before on the side of a crate. They looked like they had been painted in...but how did they get there? Tony looked at them more closely now, taking the time to read them: "Are you lost Stark?" they said.

_Loki._ Tony scowled as he pictured Loki's smug face laughing at him, taunting him. Not that Tony was lost..He grits his teeth and shouts at the painted words in front of him. "Show yourself Loki!" Tony randomly picks the left path and stalks down it and grows wide eyed as he realized his words worked. He took off at a run, completely ignoring any threats and turning the corner after the black and green color of Loki's cloak disappearing around the corner as he does.

In the process of chasing as silently as he could, Tony grabbed something shiny that was sitting on top of a small box. Not looking at it, but knowing what it was, he rounded the next corner and crashed right into a very grumpy and surprised God.

Loki, not having nearly enough time as he had liked to react to a bumbling mortal ramming himself into him. Loki had lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, with Tony on top and the sound of something clicking rapidly along with the feeling of something cold and metal wrapping itself around Loki's left wrist. Loki hit the ground with a silent shout but the sound of wind being knocked out of him. Tony was next with an "uhmf!".

"Haha!" He shouted in triumph of capturing the God, then he continued to get up only to be pulled back down by Loki's arm. Tony later then successfully got up in a crouching position as the God recovered his breath. _Awh, shit. _Tony thought. He had handcuffed himself to Loki, it must have happened in his tumble onto the guy. "URGH!" Tony growled and gave himself a big facepalm which made a slapping sound.

And Tony didn't have a key.

Loki had got his breath back and looked at Tony then god up ever so more gracefully than Tony did and took his left arm and made Tony hit himself in the face with his own right. He glared at Tony with hot hatred and moved to hit him again. Yet, it never came when Tony braced himself, instead Natasha had run up and acrobatically wrapped herself around Loki's middle and tossed him to the side with Tony to follow. On the way Tony's free arm had swung out and slapped her clean across the face.

"STARK!" she screamed at him, "What are you doing?" Natasha was holding her cheek where a bright red hand print was beginning to form whilst Clint was laughing hysterically at the sight of Tony, once again, on Loki with the breath knocked out of him and Tony slapping Natasha was pretty fun as well. It took him awhile to calm down and look at everyone glaring at him before he laughed out, "Haha-Who's stupid enough-haha-to handcuff himself to-haha-Loki?" He broke down in another laughing fit while Tony's anger and embarrassment burned into his face.

* * *

To Tony's appeal, when they had all gotten back, and dragged Loki, to the Health Room that all the other Avengers were in, no one else had laughed at him. Bruce had stayed completely silent and simply looked over everyone, focusing mainly on Natasha's face which still held Tony's hand print. Steve had given Tony a thumbs up with his injured arm for capturing the enemy and payed for it in pain when the open wounds bled some more and his arm twinged from the nerves being over stressed in a little amount of time and sore. Fury was still out cold, thanks to Clint who had "accidentally" dropped a heavy piece of equipment on his head and simply shrugged it off and said "Oops.". Then there was Thor, the tough god was happy to see Loki and thankful that the "metal man" had brought Loki back to him. He moved quickly for someone of his bulky muscular size and with arms outstretched, aimed for Loki with a bone breaking hug.

Loki moved even swifter than the over excited god and pulled Tony into Thors grasp instead. Not caring who it was Thor boomed out in his voice "Thank you Metal Man for bringing my brother back!" To which Loki glared as if to yell at him "I'm not your brother, you blonde oaf!"

Thor continued to squeeze Tony until Natasha calmed him down to let Tony breathe and convinced him to Not squeeze Loki to near death as well only because she hadn't wanted to deal with a even more grumpy Loki, not that she wanted to help Loki out.

Loki continued to glare at everyone not letting his thoughts on them get to him at all. _Their all just stupid, untrustworthy mortals!_ He scoffed in his mind at all the Avengers. He had been thinking to himself so distantly to all the other people in the room that he hadn't realized they were arguing till Tony tugged on his arm in his rage and yelled.

"What do you mean there's no key!" It was more of a angered yell than a question directed at Natasha. "I _refuse _to be tied down to this...this stupid egotistical wannabe god!"

Natasha winced in pain at an oncoming headache from Tony yelling and Clint laughing every time he looked at Fury and the bumps all over his head from Clint himself and when he looked at Loki and Tony handcuffed together.

Loki turned his glare fully on Tony, _Stupid mortal! I am a god you fool! _He wanted to yell at Tony and teach him some manners, enough time of being something Tony didn't like with Loki's transfiguring and he ought to speak to Loki like he is the God he was born to be. Of course, no one knew what Loki was planning. They continued to ignore him and argue.

"I told you already Stark, _There is no goddamned key!_" Natasha growled back at Tony, "Those handcuffs weren't meant to be escaped from."

"What do you mean by that!" Tony demanded of her.

"I mean, that they were made for "gods" even Thor can't break them"

"And why is that!" Thor boomed, "Nothing on this mortal world can withstand the might of Thor!"

"Oh, SHUT IT BLONDIE" Tony shouted back in a equally loud voice which got some heads to turn astonished. "Why can't a god get out of these Natasha?" He asked this time, taking a deep breath to calm down after expelling his angered energy at Thor who was equally wide eyed as Steve and Bruce from Tony's outburst.

"Because," She replied, happy that the noise had finally stopped. Clint had grown ever silent when Tony yelled at Thor and it was the best sound he had ever made, nothing. "It was infused with power from the Tesseract to keep it from breaking or getting picked, we never had the chance to make a key before because we were always hunting down him." She nodded at Loki.

Loki's face had gone strangely blank when Tony looked at him, but ignored it...for now. "Well, then i guess we better get cracking on that key."

"We can't.." Bruce put in, "We don't have the Tesseract any more, or Loki's staff which has Tesseract power in it.." He looked at Loki, "and I highly doubt he's going to tell us where he put them."

Loki smirked at that letting the Avengers know that it was true. They all sighed in dismay at having nothing to build a key out of that could withstand Tesseract power.

"Wait.." Thor said with his face all scrunched up from his thinking process, "Loki's staff is made from material that can withstand the Tesseract.."

"But we don't have the Tesseract dummy!" Clint sneered at Thor, who hadn't finished his train of thought when Clint interrupted.

"Silence Hawked One!" Thor shot back at him, "As I was saying, it's made out of materials that can withstand that power, so if we find some like it we can make a key" He smiled "Then I can have my brother back and we will go home!"

Loki rolled his eyes at that and Tony caught on, "But Thor, you said you needed the Tesseract to take Loki back to Asgard, and we still wouldn't have it."

"Oh..." Thor's smile disappeared with his great idea demolished by Tony. Thor sighed and started to think again.

It stayed silent for a while before anyone talked again, Natasha was the one to break it, "It's still a good idea Thor, good job."

Thor's eyes lit up proudly once more and he puffed out his chest.

"We can still get you unhooked from Loki Tony."

"Good." Tony huffed out.

"Come one Barton! We have a god proof cell to make" Natasha grabbed Clint by the wrist and dragged him out of the Health Room while she talked furiously on her com ordering a bunch of agents who could be spared and supplies to get to an empty storage room to make a new cell as fast as they could.

Thor once again looked down hearted, not liking the idea of putting his brother in another containment cell. "Why must the Hawked One and Red Hair do this Metal Man?" He said quietly.

Bruce chuckled a little at Thor's nicknames for everyone.

Steve was the next one to chime in now that the pain in his arm had resided. "it's only to make sure no one gets hurt Thor, you saw what Loki can do, he's a dangerous man but-"

"Loki is a god, and he is my brother! I will Not have him humiliated so any more in your mortal contraptions." Thor stated firmly.

Steve stayed silent not liking the idea of still caging Loki up. "but, as i was going to say, I don't like the idea of locking him up as well-"

"wait.." Tony interrupted "why?"

"because he's still a person Stark. From what I know of the new laws :everyone: has a right in this country" Steve's gaze turned hard at Tony, "it's inhumane to lock him up.."

"but!" Tony came back "as you said, he's dangerous. I didn't see you complain when we took criminals to jail. That's locking someone up, in fact, you're the one that _ordered_ them be taken away"

Steve's face turned slightly red in either embarrassment or anger, Tony didn't know but didn't care. He was in a bad mood and on a roll.

So Tony continued, "they were dangerous, Loki is dangerous. He's not any better than those criminals, in fact he's worse-"

Before Tony could continue Loki had pulled on his right arm and sent him into the wall. _I'm still here mortal..._ he claimed with his actions.

"Brother, please don't be angry.." Thor said with caution in his voice, forgetting the fact that Loki couldn't use the usual magic that he did when he was angry at Thor.

Loki glared back _Don't be angry? How can I not!_ Tony was treating Loki like he wasn't there and like always, Thor was never really there. He just said he was. the only one really there was...Steve? It was infuriating. To think that what he wanted most would never happen because Thor never stood up for him. _You're such a horrible brother._ Loki wanted more than anything that if he could talk he would say that. That and _I hate you Thor._

Loki kept a glare at everyone, even Steve, as Tony got up and held his head.

"ugh..." Tony staggered a little with a slight concussion from Loki's little silent anger burst. He growled when he fully recovered from it all, "I'm already sick of being attached to him! The sooner you find that metal the better!" he glared at Loki who glared back ten times as much.

Thor watched Loki glare at Tony for what seemed like ages to him. Nothing of them were unwilling to give up and their glares just kept getting filled with more hatred with the passing seconds.

"alright you two!" Steve yelled at them. It caused Tony to slightly jump at the firmness in Steve's voice and look at him with a slight glare that had been defeated by Loki's. Loki simply turned his hard gaze to Steve calmly. "This is enough! Tony, you're not the only mind on this team. We'll decide what to do with Loki later. Till then you're just going to have to live with the fact that _YOU_ signed yourself up for this when you cuffed yourself to Loki."

Tony opened his mouth to object but Steve ignored that and continued, "No buts! I don't give a damn what you think right now Tony, you two will get along or you'll have to answer to me." Steve stopped for a moment and took a breath of air. "You got that Stark?" Steve gave Tony a hard look and stared him down till Tony admitted his defeat and looked away displeased with the turn of authority to the super soldier.

Next to Tony, Loki's glare had calmed down to nothing more than an amused look at the defeated Tony. _Finally. Someone to shut him up._ Loki grinned his usual sly grin.

Thor had been looking back and forth between Tony an Loki. At the last second before Loki's grin disappeared, he caught that sly, mischievous grin Loki had always given him as children when he was about to do something horribly manipulative. He caught on in seconds and tensed up a little.

_What was Loki thinking of now?_

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading(: I will do my best to get the next chapter up faster than this one.**

**Till next time my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I hoped you all liked the last chapter and all. Here's the new one as promised and faster than last time haha ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There wasn't ever much that Tony could do anymore. He tried drinking all his problems away but found that if he did get drunk, Loki messed with him like no other and he always woke up with tons of new bruises.

The bathroom was the worst...Loki always refused to stand right next to Tony when he had his needs, even though Tony actually begged, because it was uncomfortable. Loki always stood completely outside the door leaving Tony to stretch his arm out and only have one free hand. Not that anyone needed to know how Tony managed on...

He could take calls though. He constantly called Pepper on his headset, _always_ Complaining about Loki.

"Pepper babe, how long is this meeting going to take? I need to see you." Tony whined into his latest conversation with his headset.

"I'm sorry Tony it's going to last another day or so.."

"that's way too long!" he complained. "I need someone with me-"

"what about Loki?" she teased "he's always with you now"

"something other than a failure of a wanna be god-ow fuck!"

Loki, always having no choice but to listen to Tony and his outrageous conversations with this "Pepper" once again raised his arm and made Tony slap/punch himself in the face. _it's too easy_ Loki thought with a sly smile.

"Tony?" Pepper called into the headset with a small tone of worry

"it's nothing Pep. Just a bug-SHIT"

Tony had his himself right in the eye on that one thanks to our mischievous god.

"I gotta go Pepper...talk to you later.." with that, the shortest conversation Loki has allowed with Tony and Pepper. He turned on the god, mad like usual, after hanging up. "What the hell!" he shouted at him.

To which he simply got a smooth shrug and a little smirk.

Tony growled and gritted his teeth. "too bad you can't talk. Not that I'd want to hear your wretched voice"

Loki smiled more. Tonys insults have gotten slightly better but it made Loki laugh on the inside whenever Tony tried to really insult him. It was one of the many new highlights of his day...besides torturing Tonys social and love life. That was the best.

Tony glared at Loki some more before turning away to look straight at Steve and Thor who had very amused faces. "...what!"

"oh nothing, Stark. I just can't help to notice how much you talk to Pepper about...hmm, well _Loki_" Steve smiled slight taunt to his voice. It wasn't usual for the super soldier to taunt his teammates but today was a special occasion. It was the 25th time Tony had called Pepper and complained about Loki...in two days. It made an exception.

"you talk of my brother so much Metal Man, I can't help but think you have something towards him" Thor said with his usual deep booming voice.

"..w..WHAT!" Tonys face got a little red and he looked at Thor then Loki and back to Thor. "you..you think I'd have feelings for...for...for _him_!"

Steve smiled again "well now that we know you do. Don't worry we'll keep it a secret from the agents." _No promises about Banner though, _he gave Tony a wide toothy grin.

Thor simply patted Tony on the shoulder and said "You hurt my brother in anyway and I'll send Mjölnir through your gut" he left with a smile and with Steve.

Tony groaned.._great, not only can I not get back at Loki without an over sized hammer going through me, they think I like him! ...I don't like him! ...I think..._

* * *

Later in the evening of that day, Loki had once again been forced to sit through an ever boring meeting that the Avengers insisted on having every day after 5 o'clock. This one was the same as all the last with in the past two days, Loki.

_One would think their all in love with me they way they ALL go on and on about the same things_ Loki growled in his mind. First losing his voice and now being cuffed to Tony 24/7. Things could not possibly get any worse...of course, they always do after one says so.

"Clint and I have completed the cell." Natasha stated.

"really?" Bruce asked quietly, "it only took you two, two days to do so?"

"well yeah! When you're awesome like me, it doesn't take forever to do anything!" Clint boasted.

"we had lots of help from other agents" Natasha said calmly as she killed Clints fake pride. "How's the search for that metal going?"

"well," Bruce started "I searched on the web for something that could possibly work. It's called Adamantium. Apparently it's derived from a fallen meteor in a small village in Africa.."

"that's great work Bruce." Natasha commented. "getting it should be easy if we ask the villagers"

"if not we can always beat it out of them." Clint said sourly

"you know we're not like that Barton.." Steve put in sternly. "I will not let any of my teammates harm civilians. You'd be no better than-"

"Loki" Tony chimed in and met all their stares "what? You have to admit it's true. Loki did that. If any of us did we'd be no better right?"

"...yeah" Steve said.

"it's interesting Metal Man.." Thor said curiously

"What is?" Tony asked

"the only time you speak at these meetings you only say of Loki." Tonys face grew red once more, "I find it very curious that the words you choose are always of my brother.." Thor strokes his beard and eyes Tony.

"he's right." Natasha says "seriously Stark, every first word you say at these meetings is-"

"_Loki_" Clint imitates a girlish voice and bats his eye lashes while he taunts Tony. "haha" he scoffs back to his normal voice "you might as well marry the guy Stark! I don't think I can take any more-" he does his girl voice again "-oh Loki this, Loki that, ohh Loki~ blech!" he does the last sound with his normal voice and sticks his tongue out at Tony.

Tonys face appears even redder and he gets up and storms off. Apparently with enough force to drag Loki off with him by their cuff.

Poor Loki had simply not paying attention to them argue about him once more. He had been twiddling his fingers when suddenly he was yanked out his chair and almost fell backwards but caught himself and was still yanked out of the room my Tony. It was sudden and Loki had not expected it. It made his heart beat a bit faster and a look of surprise took the place of his usual smirk. Though of course he didn't say anything but didn't pull back on Tony either. In fact he was thinking about him, oddly enough as it was.

It was actually very strange that Tony always only talked about Loki now. That and the fact that he became very embarrassed when it's brought up. Even though it only has been a few days it was still a peculiar feeling to Loki.

Whilst Loki was taking his time to think, Tony had taken them to his, well their, room. He had slammed the door after dragging an obedient Loki in and punched the wall before he turned on Loki.

"YOU!"

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"Yes you! This is all your fault!"

Loki frowned. _and how exactly is this my fault?_

Tony paused not used to the silence in their arguments yet. "It's...just your fault..all of it.."

Loki raised his eyebrows again. _how once again you oaf.._

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, "damnit!"

Loki silently sighed and crossed his arms causing Tony's arm to move forward a little.

"Why is everyone else always right when they shouldn't be..?"

Loki's face shined a slight look of confusion.

"this can't be right, cause I hate you!" Tony opened his eyes and looked down, "damnit...I like you"

The meeting had gone on even with Tony and Loki's absence till Loki came storming in furious and almost red faced. This time dragging a- ..depressed? Yeah..weird, -dragging a depressed Tony behind him. he snatches up one of Natasha's papers and a pen and scribbling on it then tossing it at Thor.

Thor grabbed the paper and synchronize it a little so he could read what it said: GET ME AWAY FROM HIM _NOW._

Thor guessed him was referring to the strange Tony before him. Natasha took the paper from Thor and looked it over quickly then looked at Tony.

Steve had also seen the paper, but, he was just joking..there was no way that Tony actually...liked Loki? He stared at the table wide eyed then pushed himself up away from the table which got curious looks from everyone but Loki and Tony. "I don't feel good!" steve claimed then ran out of the room to his living space, breathing heavily and going through all his memories of Loki. He stopped and sat on his bed going back to that day, his face. Loki looked so scared. _What have I done? _Steve asked himself. He still never meant to tell and kept beating himself up about it. _I have done a horrible thing...Loki is human just like anyone else. He shouldn't be treated like this.. _he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _Such a horrible person..._

To tony's objection, Thor had taken some swings at the chain binding him and Loki together with Mjölnir. Having just enough space for Mjölnir to fit on the chain, Thor had taken two good swings and hit it. On the third the chain shimmered with tesseract power and sent Thor flying back through the wall to which an angry Fury was laying in a medical bed. Thor had kinda been knocked into Fury and added another bump to his head and another few days in a coma. "oops." the bulky god said as he stepped back through the wall.

Clint was bursting with laughter at the entire scene and Natasha had been scolding him. Tony was dying of a heart attack of Thor's hammer coming at him and nearly missing his wrist. Then there was Loki, sitting still upset about the whole situation.

* * *

Bruce had left to go try and talk to Steve, not at all buying his "I don't feel good" crap. He knocked on Steve's door and waited for an answer and sighed when none came. "hey Steve? I know you're still awake...can I come in?"

Bruce heard the door click and he slowly opened it to see the super soldier flop on his bed like a denied love sick teenager. "...what's wrong Steve?"

"nothings wrong" Steve muffled into his pillow, "I just don't feel good.."

"don't give me that Steve. It...pisses off the other guy when you avoid my questions.."

"...I...I don't know what's wrong with me Banner.."

Bruce sighs "for the last time Steve, call me Bruce...and talk to me." he goes and sits down on Steve's bed next to him. "I'm here for you."

That does it for Steve, he spills everything. "I just..I don't understand this! I feel for Loki like I've felt for someone else but she's gone now...how do I explain it all?" he beats on his mind again "I'm just such a horrible person!"

"why do you say that?" Bruce quietly says

"because!" Steve moans out with regret "this is all my fault...back in that alleyway, I messed up one of Loki's spells and he lost his voice. He looked so scared it reminded me that he's also a person. Not an animal we need to catch and exterminate...then I accidentally told you guys and ugh! I've just made such a mess of everything!"

"wait.." Bruce said confused slightly "what makes you say that?"

"I've just cause so much trouble because of...of..."

"...of?"

"my feelings!" Steve shouts completely embarrassed and hides his face by smothering himself in his pillow.

"...for Loki." Bruce puts his hand up to his chin in his thinking position.

Steve gives Bruce a really muffled "yes" even though what Bruce said was more of a statement than a question. Steve sniffs clearly audible as if he was just crying, "I've messed up again haven't I Bruce?" he looks at Bruce with a sad puppy like face full of tears "I'm a horrible soldier!" he slams his face back into his pillow and cries harder.

"no, don't say that Steve. You're a great soldier, in fact...I think you can help us even more..."

"what..?" Steve looks up and sniffles "how?"

"well...Loki is an emotional train wreck, anyone can see that with his attitude towards Thor. Maybe you could talk to him and try and get him to open up to you?"

Steve's eyes light up a bit, "r-really! You think that would help!"

"of course" Bruce patted Steve's back a little "and hopefully after that Loki will stop trying to take over the world and we can stop treating him inhumanely." Bruce got up and left knowing he hit the right spot I Steve's feelings to really pursue Loki to stop this madness.

_Damn, I'm sorry Steve...this isn't going to turn out the way you want it to in the end..._

* * *

**I'm now going to take the time to apologize for all the touchy feels in this chapter. I'll fix all that later ^^**

**Till next time my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so I just found out that my Mac wont let me publish any of my chapters so I have to wait till my mum gives me her/my laptop back every other week or so, so that I can upload my chapters/: Lame right? **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Thor's attempt to break the chain connecting Tony and Loki failed entirely. After he had been sent through the wall, and knocked Fury out again, he had tried again and again to please Loki's antagonistic looks at him. And well, you know Thor. He can't resist his brothers manipulative and angry pleading like looks.

Eventually Natasha had to make Thor stop so he didn't make another hole in the wall. Loki had calmed down quite a bit and was simply sitting with his arms crossed next to the still ever weird depressed Tony.

Bruce had rejoined the group with Steve a few minutes after all the excitement stopped. The super soldiers eyes were a bit red but he hid it with his cheerful and calm face.

Silence passed between them all. Natasha was the first to speak breaking the still air, "Stark...?" to which no reply "Stark."

"what.." she barely heard him mutter his reply, so she stepped forward. Closer to Tony so she could hear him better even though there was minimal noise.

"Stark, you can't whisper-"

"yeah! Speak up g-" Clint interrupted like usual with another one of his not so funny remarks which he found hilarious.

"silence yourself hawked one!" Thor boomed at him, still fuming that he couldn't break the chain.

Clint stuck out his tongue at Thor.

"jesus Clint!" Natasha exclaimed at him, turning her back on Tony and Loki. "what is your problem today?"

_"he's on his man-period"_ Tony :would: say. But alas, no words came from him. Instead he just kept his head bowed and stared at the floor.

"I don't have a problem!" Clint yelled back for some reason really mad.

"no, I think you do. Why don't you go on and share it with everyone instead of being a fucking ass wipe."

_...did Natasha just swear?_ Steve thought. He had heard other women sound out some profanity on the streets last month but he had never heard _Natasha _swear. Steve moved a little closer to Bruce and whispered kinda scared from never seeing Natasha lose it or be this mad at a teammate. "Bruce, why's she so...angry?"

"I couldn't tell ya" Bruce whispered back, "but it's definitely weird...heck, everyone has been acting weird ever since Loki got here..."

"surely he's not the one to blame.." Bruce could hear the slight worry in Steve's voice with made him all together happy for Steve, yet also horribly sad that he picked one of the worst guys to go after.

"I honestly wouldn't know Steve."

Meanwhile, Natasha and Clint had started an all out war with each other. Both of them profoundly cussing at the other. Along with threats and tons of back story references from their previous missions together.

Loki was getting aggravated again, the yelling didn't help his thinking process. He wanted it quiet and somewhat peaceful but that wasn't going to happen. Eventually he got tired of the red head and the wanna be pimp archer pretty much screaming at one another. So he got up and left, obviously taking stark with him, who didn't object or say anything.

Shortly after them, Bruce and Steve left as well with Bruce explaining the quantum theory to a wide eyed Steve as if it was all unbelievable. Even though the team he's in is already so.

Thor had nothing better to do so he resumed sitting and watched the two agents have at each other finding it rather amusing.

Loki had taken Tony to a quiet place where he sat down to think about everything, still with his arms crossed. Tony sat next to him without a word and kept his head bowed in what he felt was shame. _...Why did you say that Stark? _Loki wanted to ask, alas, he still could not speak. Loki looked around the room and spotted some paper and a pen. _Well, it's better than nothing...not like I really want to talk to Stark..._

He got up and grabbed it, which made Tony have to get up from his spot as well when Loki yanked on their chain so he could reach them. He started writing out and Tony got a confused look of curiosity on his face. Leaning over Loki's shoulder he looked at what the god was writing down.

'Why did you say that to me Stark?'

"say wha-" He began to reply but remembered the whole reason he got so depressed, "Oh...well...cause I mean it.." he thought a little more, "Y'know, you didn't have to act the way you did"

'Oh really?' the paper now read, 'and how would you have reacted when a _man_ told you, _also a man,_ that he liked him?'

"alright fine, I would have freaked out like you did." It made tony laugh a little on the inside, _jesus, I'm actually having a conversation with Loki. Never thought i'd be doing that. Or liking the damn guy..._"but...still I was serious Loki" _Was I really? _"I like you almost enough to say-" Tony had a piece of paper shoved in his face before he could continue talking.

'Don't you dare say you love me.' Loki had turned his face away from him and it held a slight scowl, not agreeing with the idea that his enemy could possibly like him, or even _love_ him.

"Well isn't that what you wanted?" Tony raised his voice a little without meaning to

'How would you know what I want?' the words looked like they were scribbled out with either frustration or embarrassment...probably frustration.

"Y'know what, fine, you're right!" Tony threw up his free hand in defeat

_I am? ._. _

"Tell me what you want then." He stated simple and looked at Loki expectantly.

…_..what I want? _Loki just stood there and stared at him with surprise, _did he just ask what __**I **__wanted? _It took loki a moment to recover from that, and by then Tony had realized what he said and looked at the adjacent wall with a pink face. He looked back when he heard the rustle of paper and the now slow and calm writing of Loki. 'You really want to know what _I _want?'

"Yeah" he nodded as well as answering verbally, "I do...is it that much of a surprise to you that someone wants to know what you want?"

'Yes...just a bit' Loki's gaze then went to the floor.

"Oh..." was all Tony could muster out. The silence returned for a few minutes till the two agents came storming down the hall still yelling at eachother. Tony moved to the door of the room and peeked out as they went by then looked at Thor who was still following. "Yo, What's going on with them?"

"Metal Man!" Thor boomed happily, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, loads. Just had to get some time to think"

"My brother is with you?" Annd there's the blonde.

"Yeah dumbnut" Tony said sarcastically and showed Thor the chain and Loki, "you forget already?"

"No!" He boombed back. "I was just asking as I did not see him." then to that Thor stalked off proudly, following the path of the agents still.

"...Still didn't answer my first question."

"I think their having relationship problems" Bruce called out as he walked around the corner, still with Steve. "I don't see why I didn't figure that out earlier..."

"Their in a relationship?" Tony replied clueless that there had been one, he thought they had just had sex and couldn't get over it like most of the girls he 'dated' had.

"yes Tony..." Bruce sighed "They are."

"wait," Steve intertwined himself into the conversation, "their not going to Africa with us are they?"

"I don't think so." Bruce said

"Oh, when are we going?" Tony had piped up, wanting to get out of this hell hole and get some fresh air.

"You're not going" Bruce simply said,

"Why not?"

"because, you're chained to Loki and Loki has to stay here."

"That's not fair!"

"Maybe you should have thought about handcuffing yourself to him." Bruce said as he walked by Tony on his way back to his lab to get his stuff all ready. Steve still following, but, Tony frowned a little when Steve looked back. It almost looked like he held...Heartbreak? in his eyes? _Must have been nothing. _Tony thought and pushed it away, turning his attention back on Loki.

* * *

The flight had been smooth and simple. Bruce, Steve, and Thor, flown by one of SHIELDS many agents that they didn't have the time to meet, arrived in Africa. Approximately 237 miles from where the meteor with the Adamantium metal was said to be. They were all dressed in what any inhabitant of earth would call normal clothes, consisting of t-shirts and blue jeans all around but of different colors.

The agent wasn't required to go with them so he stayed while the rest continued on. It took camping out one night and listening to Thor's complaints on how he could just fly there to make it faster to which Bruce argued there wasn't a place to land since the land had grown over incredibly thick with trees and underbrush everywhere. They arrived there around noon the next day.

Bruce looked around at the small village they had come across. Looking around he found a man that looked in charge and used his skills of having to live in foreign countries. "_Excuse me?" _He asked in one of the many African languages.

"_Yes?" _The man replied.

"_We're looking for a rare metal called Adamantium, could you tell us where it is?" _

The man and the people around him looked at them all with frightened expressions which made Steve and Thor stare back with confused looks that matched Bruce's. _"We mean you no harm.." _He continued cautiously, _"We just need it to make a key for a tough lock..." _

"_It's not here." _The man said.

"_what do you mean?" _

"_Years before now, a group of men came looking for the same metal, they killed many of us and took it all for themselves..." _

"Damn..." Bruce whispered.

"What is it?" Steve called out to him.

"The metals not here anymore.."

"What are we going to do then?" Thor boomed causing many villagers to back up or flee into their homes.

"We leave." Bruce stated. _"Thank you for telling us this. Goodbye" _

"_Goodbye, travel with good fortune" _Was the last thing the man said before retreating back into his home.

"Let's go.." Bruce sighed again and they all left the village and slowly made their way back to the agent and their ride back to the Avengers Tower.

Thor stayed unusually quiet the whole two days trip, but Steve and Bruce left it alone for now...

_I'm so sorry brother, forgive me, I failed you again. I promise I will fix this, even if it takes my life to make you happy again..._

* * *

**Yes. I made a X-Men/Wolverine reference w **

**Any one have a guess as to what their going to do next now that they have no indestructible metal to make a key that can withstand the Tesseracts power? :D **

**Till next time my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter however much shorter it is than my most recent ones ~ **


End file.
